


【亚普】【双A】退无可退

by thriller6767



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriller6767/pseuds/thriller6767
Summary: 【双A】【Mpreg】【Abortion】普鲁申科很可能因为两周前那次流产而失去2004欧锦的冠军头衔。这荒唐的一切，都要怪出现在2003年10月底加拿大站观众席的亚古丁。





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
2004 欧锦。

茹贝尔赤圝裸圝着上身在通道里热身，眼神却止不住地瞟向坐在一边的俄国人，后者向离开的教练点点头，然后出神地望着空无一物的墙壁。

普鲁申科今天很不对劲。

茹贝尔在拉伸肌肉的间隙里看过去，金发的俄罗斯人这次苍白消瘦得可怕，他侧着脸，长睫毛投下的阴影颤动着，如同一只被钉住挣扎的蝴蝶。

今天他在抑制剂地下隐隐透出的信息素闻起来也很奇怪，之前的玫瑰花香混杂了苦涩的酒味，熏醉而清苦，其中点缀的玫瑰香辛像是给这块苦木撒上了金粉。

普鲁申科没有再继续按摩受伤的膝盖，只是捂着肚子垂着头，像一只斗败的狮子。他仿佛注意到茹贝尔----这个最大对手打量的眼神，立刻板起脸来，牙齿紧圝咬到面部肌肉都根根立现。

太刻意了，茹贝尔想着，故意把跳绳甩得呼呼响。休息室内除了他们两个，全部都是Omega或者Beta，见他们如此剑拔弩张，都恨不得赶紧上场。

上次见普鲁申科还是在大奖赛法国站的时候，茹贝尔被战无不胜的俄国人在自家门口夺了冠军。 对金毛怪来说， 这块金牌不过是无数无足轻重的奖牌之一。 但在年轻气盛的茹贝尔看来，简直和被当众扇巴掌没什么区别。虽然他的教练和顾问都安慰说下次赢回来就好，可……

说起顾问---去年才退役的奥运冠军亚古丁，最近也不对的很。

去年法国站他还好好的，11月加拿大站之后就暴躁得像吞了火球，连他那辛辣伏特加味儿的信息素都不压制。要不是法国冰协看茹贝尔如此崇拜亚古丁，连走路姿势都学，估计这顾问职位早就灰飞烟灭了。

当时茹贝尔没去加拿大，又在意普鲁申科的状态，追着亚古丁问了好一会儿，后者才冷着脸甩过来一句：不咋样。

但拿了冠军状态能差到哪里，这句话可信度只能是GOE-10。

谁知道他们这对宿敌之间又发生了什么。亚古丁仿佛希望普鲁申科从不存在一样。

离自圝由滑不剩多长时间了，可宿敌俄国人还是坐在角落出神。茹贝尔克制不住地故意在他周围跑来跑去，还炫耀似的做了一个陆上的2A，明显对自己的状态很满意。 

可普鲁申科对他的挑衅完全无动于衷，只有那股越发苦涩的酒酿玫瑰味儿在这小小的休息室里面昭显着他的存在感。

普鲁申科整个小腹都针扎一般疼。后腰也是麻成一片，弄得他不知道是坐骨神经又发作了，还是两周前那次人工流圝产的后遗症。

他高看自己了。两周的时间明显不足恢复药物流圝产和强行打开生圝殖圝腔清理残留物带来的伤害。 人工流圝产算是俄罗斯的医疗灰色地带，坊间传闻中这种手术对于Omega的身体伤害传的很邪乎，什么流血三天不止、终身半残之类，足够把想要为爱鼓掌又没钱避圝孕的小情侣给吓萎了。

疼痛尚可忍受，可那次的耻辱他永远都不会忘记。

普鲁申科站起来，小心翼翼地按摩着痛苦不已的腹部----那是两周前的事情了。叶普根尼·普鲁申科是个绝对的Alpha，从他14岁分化开始就从来没人质疑过这一点，可是怀圝孕？怎么可能？

他自己也不相信，于是后知后觉在2004年一月他才意识到自己这昏睡又软圝绵绵的状态是怎么回事，好吧，距离那次根本不该发生的关系正好不足三个月，当时的确情迷意乱之下被内圝射了（两个Alpha之间基本就不可能怀圝孕，怎么可能会想到避圝孕措施？），自己的信息素还变得黏黏哒哒起来，变得就像把玫瑰花泡进酒里又在桦木上晒干一样，那酒意的辛辣和桦木的苦涩中慢慢献出干玫瑰的轮廓。

这味道似乎让他变得格外迷人，女友尤金娜是个性格强势的冷面Omega，他当时刚一下飞机抵达圣彼得堡，尤金娜在车上就一反常态，亲昵着他的脖子，紧紧搂着腰吮圝吸他的耳坠。

前排的司机瞧了一眼一脸了然，到是普鲁申科因为知晓原委害羞起来，回头敷衍般亲了亲尤金娜的额头，扯着她的手想把女孩推开。

“你好好闻啊……” 

女孩第一次如此着迷地盯着他，捉住Alpha的手一路舔shì吮圝吸，亲吻着普鲁申科长着茧的手心。明明没喝酒，他的信息素仿佛被伏特加泡透了，手心湿热的暖意混着酒香，酥圝酥圝麻麻的，升腾成了醉的味道。

他陶醉在尤金娜的亲吻之下，女孩扯着他的衣领，一下子跨坐在Alpha腿上，主动送上清凉甜美的嘴唇。

结果当时他们俩差点在车里干起来，真是道德败坏的人生新低。

当晚他们俩就在尤金娜的公寓里玩的天翻地覆, 性格强势的尤金娜一进门就拿了条领带把他绑在床头，挑逗性地一层层剥开他的衣服。女人冰凉的小手探进衬衫里抚弄着他挺立的两点，又俯下身轻咬Alpha冒出胡渣的下巴。

“尤金……” 被绑住的Alpha情迷意乱，明显享受极了这种受制于所爱之人的局面。他咬着嘴唇撒娇，故意抬起下巴露出脖子，央求着尤金娜探索这酒酿玫瑰香氛的来源之处。

又湿又痒的感觉自鼠蹊部蹿起，一股邪火噼里啪啦燃烧四肢百骸，他忍不住了，猛地挣开束缚，在尤金娜满意的惊呼中把女人一把压在身下。

…………

十一月初就在和女友重聚以及断断续续的膝盖治疗中度过。

他新的信息素也似乎有些开始失控，即使他刻意收敛，那股干玫瑰混着伏特加的清苦味道席卷了米申训练营的每个角落。裹挟着冰场的凉意，这股香氛更加凌冽起来，他一在冰场滑行起来，如同西伯利亚荒原上的烈风，但又埋藏着爱意绵绵的花瓣与酒的醇香。

这看似美好的一切成了他接下来噩梦的开端。

十一月二十日的COR之前，他就只觉得小腹坠涨不已，脑袋发晕，还持续低烧了一阵子。果然COR的尼金斯基礼赞就滑的疲劳不已，开场的四周就摔得人仰马翻。 到了十二月，状态又奇异地恢复了不少，况且俄锦赛来临，他绝不可能把这个冠军拱手他人。

他隐约感觉到了什么。信息素的变化和失控，小腹的疼痛，低烧，时不时胃部的灼烧感。即使是他贫瘠的生理知识，也意识到了什么。

还有决定性的，11月份那一次控制不住的成结和内射。

\---------------’那熟悉的陌生人，火热的呼吸熨烫在耳畔，大手握在他的腰上暖透了。

一切仿佛就在昨日。

他还抱着侥幸心理，偷偷摸圝摸翻了不少三种属性的科普书籍来给自己压惊。他第一次意识到必须要采取措施已经到了1月10号，他腰酸背痛地爬起来去训练，强行归罪于前几天和尤金娜庆祝俄锦冠军而玩的太欢，但那天训练腹部针扎一般的感觉和奇异的胀痛让他连3T都摔得很惨。

米申看着他直摇头，创造历史的俄锦版尼金斯基才过去没几周，状态就不知为何下滑成这样，而二月初的欧锦已经迫在眉睫了。

心乱如麻，他坐在更衣室的长凳上好长一段时间才从疼痛中缓过来。Alpha退化的子圝宫无法承担违背生理构造的怀圝孕，而没有什么比拿到冠军更重要了，不再前进，便是后退。

是时候认清现实。

他拿出手机，给Ari打了个电话，要他秘密约一个医生做一下检查，甚至手术。

没人会知道这一切。

欧锦和世锦迫在眉睫，而他已经没有退路了。

……

“你说什么？怀……”Ari赶忙捂住听筒，他正在一个酒会上开拓人脉寻求新的商演，人声喧闹中还以为自己听错了。

“……” 普鲁申科深吸了一口气，他自己的手控制不住地抖，“你没听错，我……我可能怀圝孕了。”

Ari赶紧快步走到人少的角落，“这怎么可能？你明明是……”

“我知道我是Alpha！！” 他猛地站起来， 语气强烈地打断Ari。他感到强烈的羞耻感和恼怒， 天哪，这多么荒唐！这事儿根本不该发生！都怪亚古丁！

那股压抑了许久的无名火一下子找到了出路，他为了这狗屁事情担惊受怕了这么久，比赛失败这一把利刃时时悬在头顶，期间又伴随着多少痛苦，现在还要向别人坦白原委？！！ 

始作俑者不知道在哪里快活！

他挫败地发出一连串低吼，慢慢冷静下来“我也不知道为什么。但我……真的有可能怀圝孕了。 我没法和你细说， 能麻烦给我约一个这方面的医生吗？”

“……好吧。”

翌日，Ari 直到开车来接普鲁申科才真正和他说上话。经纪人先生被昨晚的一通电话惊得辗转反侧，当晚就紧急托关系找了一个愿意做这类型检查医生。

Omega人工流圝产目前为止还是俄罗斯的一个灰色地带，没有明确立法禁止，但也没有白纸黑字的条例规范这一行业，没有执照的医师稍微打点一下也能开门营业。

Ari打量着走下楼来的热尼亚，后者不出意料地面色苍白，眼下聚集着青黑。他抬头看了眼Ari 点点头，就避开了眼神。

Ari叹了口气，也没再多问。只是作为一个长辈，关切地拍了拍热尼亚的肩头。

……

“我从一个月前开始信息素失控，腹部有疼痛感，而且伴随低烧。” 普鲁申科都没敢抬头看医生的眼睛，一个劲儿地看着墙角。 这医院是圣彼得堡有名的私立医院，平日甚至都难以约到产前检查，热尼亚觉得无论结果是什么，他都一定要把今天的记忆全部忘得一干二净。

老医生推了推眼镜，语气平淡，“可你是个Alpha。”

“是的。”

“那你有和Alpha发生过关系吗？”

“……是的。”

“大概是在？”

“两个多月前，”热尼亚不由自主地深吸一口气，头埋得更低了。

“那他有尝试标记你吗？”

天哪我为什么要来这里……  
“没有，他没有咬腺体，但是……” 这荒唐事儿有什么别的解决方法吗……

“嗯？”老医生依然波澜不惊。

“但……但有成结和内圝射……我记得Alpha不会怀圝孕……”热尼亚几乎把脑袋埋到地下了， 尤其当老医生听到“成结”二字特地看了他一眼。

“生圝殖腔？”

“是的，在生圝殖道……” 热尼亚抬头看了眼墙角的Ari，后者完全惊掉了下巴，不可置信地看着自己。是啊，谁能想到普鲁申科这个有超强自尊心的Alpha能接受同一性别的侵犯？甚至进到生圝殖腔里面被内圝射？这真的不是被圝逼的吗?

"没有标记，有在生圝殖成结道射圝精行为。” 老医生在病历上随手写了两句，“会导致信息素失衡，这也解释了你信息素的变化，至于怀圝孕……”

热尼亚猛地抬起了头，仿佛等待糟糕成绩单的学生。

“按常理来说，Alpha的生圝殖腔退化了，很难被进入然后怀圝孕。但由于无论Alpha还是Omega都拥有两套生圝殖系统，理论上都是能够怀圝孕的。只能做个B超看看了。”

半个小时后，  
普鲁申科就跟被霜打了的茄子似的站在路边，Ari跟在后面不知道是该安慰，还是询问接下来该怎么办。

此时距离欧锦赛只有两周了，而欧锦和世锦赛之间还有一个多月的距离。是冒险拖着这个累赘瞒过了欧锦再解决，还是冒险……无论怎么做，都没有万全的方法，只有成倍增加的风险。

况且，这也不是他自己一个人就能做的决定。  
教练，还有俄冰协该怎么办？


	2. 【二】

热尼亚站在尤比莱尼宫里米申的办公室门口。

即使是在赛场上摔倒，他也从来没有如此惴惴不安过。那扇老旧的大门里仿佛藏着什么洪水猛兽，里面坐着的也不是他熟悉而又亲切的米申教练。

主啊，请告诉我该怎么办。  
他的信息素仿佛随着情绪的波动而疯狂起来，说起来前几日米申还和冰协的人开玩笑，说热尼亚的信息素把前来采访的记者都迷晕了，指不定能在场上把评委熏得晕乎乎的。

目前还没人意识到怎么回事。这冷冽苦涩的伏特加之中，玫瑰花香若隐若现，却慢慢变得尖锐高昂起来，仿佛玫瑰绽放的同时荆棘也恣意生长。

可这又能瞒多久呢？  
热尼亚慢慢把手放到小腹上，又仿佛被烫着似的放了下来。真是难以想象，这个部位竟然孕育着一个孩子……如果他尝试去滑欧锦，谁知道两周后这个脆弱的生命体能不能熬过一次次周跳， 带着这个累赘，别说上难度尝试四周，就连成功落冰都成问题。

可如果现在就告诉冰协，把这个意外因素摘掉，谁也没法保证两周后的恢复如何……谁知道他还能不能参加欧锦？如果他不参加，用膝盖都想得到舆论会如何爆炸……

正在他犹豫的当口，门却突然开了，小卡娅风风火火地冲出来差点一头撞进热尼亚怀里，猛地灌了后者一脸女alpha那鲜花炸弹一般的信息素。 热尼亚被激的全身一抖，无论是他自己的信息素还是某个人在他身上留下的都仿佛被点燃一样，疯狂排斥着小卡娅。

“Zhenya， 哇！” 小卡娅莫名其妙地看了眼如临大敌的老友，“你这味道怎么回事？” 

说罢，她还特地使劲儿闻了闻，“你喷抑制剂了吗？整个走廊都是你的味道， 今天老头还说我的味道强烈得和鲜花炸弹似的，我看你这个简直是核弹。”

“我哪有……”

“不对，” 她插着腰，仿佛突然间意识到了什么，“你的味道闻起来怪熟悉的……亚古丁最近回俄罗斯了？”

“！！没有！” 他突然意识道说错，“我的味道关他什么事儿！”

“我就问问，你闻起来和之前不太一样了，全是酒味儿，我印象里只有……”

热尼亚仿佛被蛰了一般，“卡娅大小姐，我有急事要找米申教练。”

“可我和老头看你傻站在外面，投放信息素炸弹那么久都不动，” 卡娅好心情地继续逗着热尼亚，明明他也没比自己小几岁，还同是本应干戈相向的Alpha， 可热尼亚实在是一个软绵绵又明艳锋利的矛盾体，戏耍起来实在好玩。

可金毛大猫少见的没有昂起小脸来还嘴，小卡娅也察觉不对劲了。这只猫咪虽然经常发烧生病，可从来没有如此脆弱而气馁。他勉强弯起嘴角朝着小卡娅笑了笑，忐忑地走进了米申的门。

他的教练一如既往不苟言笑，见到他才缓和了眉眼，朝着爱徒笑着打招呼。可米申的笑还没入展开就僵在了脸上——

叶普根尼·普鲁申科深吸了一口气，仿佛下定了什么决心。

“教练，一个坏消息，我怀孕了。”

 

……

 

即使热尼亚做了再多的心理准备，他也没预计到事情会糟糕到这种地步。他努力昂着头，无所畏惧地回望着着在短短一个小时内就全部赶来，并且正死死瞪着他的三个冰协领导。女领导是个Beta，即使听了一遍医生的录音又听了一遍热尼亚的自述，还是挑高了眉毛，大声冷哼了一声，

“可你是一个alpha，怎么可能？”

“我想医生已经解释过了，”三位领导都追着这个问题不放，热尼亚也烦躁了起来，“Alpha 和Omega 体内都有两套生殖系统，只是退化……”

“既然退化了，那是怎么可能怀孕？” Beta女领导打断他，嘲弄着，“普鲁申科，你真的是一个职业选手吗？你是怎么管理身体的，这种事情就不应该发生！！ 除了你， Ilia Klimkin 还有其他小选手一样有机会拿奖牌。”

“还有，那个让你怀孕的Alpha是谁？” 一旁的Alpha男领导一脸复杂，【怀孕】这个词仿佛离着Alpha这个群体有十万八千远。

“……我不想说。”

Beta女领导气得狠拍了一下桌子， “不想说？这事情是你一个人能决定的吗？你以为你能走到今天靠的是谁？”

“我想我已经说明了情况了，”热尼亚语气平静，指了指放在桌子上的B超成像，“我希望能通过伤害最小的方式拿掉它，让我能够继续参加比赛。我不知道能不能够在两周内恢复参加欧锦，但是肯定会参加世锦赛的。”

“你能保证那个Alpha不会通过链接控制你？”

“什么？！！”热尼亚一下子爆炸了，“您在侮辱我吗？我没有被标记，而我也不是Omega！”

“那请原谅我的生理知识，Omega只有在生殖腔标记成结才会怀孕，才会改变信息素，你要我说下去吗？接下来你会变得跟那些Omega一样受链接的控制吗？”

“……我……”他深吸了一口气，又羞又愤。他从来没有如此后悔过某件事，那天晚上本来如梦似幻的疯狂情事，那个不能说的名字，成了避无可避的尴尬和耻辱。身为一个Alpha，却陶醉在另一个Alpha的怀中，被压在身下，被深深侵犯到生殖腔，在Alpha的结下痛苦地瑟瑟发抖。

如此想来，那一个人是否真的同样藏着旖旎的心思呢？还只是收割着昔日仇敌献上来的活人祭……

“我和那个Alpha都没有咬对方的腺体。但有做其他的。”他咬着嘴唇，看那两个Alpha官员厌恶又惊奇地盯着他，“至于他为什么能够在那里成结，请您去问医生吧！”

……

而这一切言语上的侮辱只是噩梦的开始，当热尼亚脱了裤子躺在检查室的时候，他觉得自己今天大脑已经麻木了。

今天的一切都像是一场梦魇。

国家队队医无言地准备着，签了协议被请来的专家热切地询问着他的新小白鼠，而那些私密的问题，热尼亚一切都不想回答。

直到他看到了裹着避孕套的B超探头。

靠。  
这tm是要进到哪里去……

半年以前，热尼亚即使是在他最疯狂的噩梦中，也不会有被干甚至怀孕这种奇怪的东西，就算真的梦到了，第二天也一定会打着冷颤说什么也要忘掉。 现在？自己tm正跟一个孕妇一样坐在手术椅上，要被……

天哪，让我去死吧……  
不，要死我也要把亚古丁带进地狱！！

仿佛感受到热尼亚几乎实体化的恐惧感，专家毫无作用地安慰道，“别紧张啦，你能容下一个alpha的结，这小东西真的不算什么。”

那个涂满了润滑剂的探头和刚刚勃起的阴茎差不多粗，而他紧的和处子没什么两样。热尼亚死死抓着扶手，抵抗着在巨大恐惧下收紧肌肉的本能，后穴颤抖着勉勉强强吃对它来说过于粗大的探头。

“唔……”他死死咬住牙齿，痛苦，羞耻，恼怒，怨恨，各种负面扭成了一股乱麻勒得他窒息。太荒唐了，当初自己为什么会允许这种事情发生？我在这里承受这些的时候，那个人还不知道在哪里乐得清闲快活！

好疼。

之前在情热之中，那个人粗硬的手指温柔地一点点把后穴揉开，同时又在他大腿内侧留下一连串细密的亲吻，非要吸出红印才罢休。 一切连疼痛都顺理成章的甜美起来， 在人世这满是折磨的荒漠中，唯有性爱才能带来的那泉水般甘甜而纯净的快乐。

而现在，那圈肌肉在没有扩张的情况下吞吃进这么大的东西，穴口那些小的破损在探头被挤向深处时点燃起一片火烧搬的痛楚。痛觉神经在探头触碰那本应退化的生殖腔时炸裂，金属探头戳刺着柔软闭合的生殖腔口，他疼得直想要蜷缩成一团。

热尼亚觉得自己仿佛是一只被定住的蝴蝶，想要挣脱命运的束缚，可早已经在死路上退无可退。

那股玫瑰香气最后的甜美也消散了。


	3. 【三】

茹贝尔发挥的相当好。

热尼亚听着场外的欢呼声，心如擂鼓，小腹又酸冷起来，四肢沉重，连受伤的膝盖都麻木不已。流产之后他实在担忧自己的状态，只休息了三天就开始上冰练习，冰上彻骨的寒气刺激着未愈的伤口，身体虚软无力，连米申都看不下去了。

到时间了。

他站起身走向冰场，和他同一时间段练习的Beta和Omega都离得远远的。即使刻意收敛，他的信息素因为疼痛而尖锐冷酷，往日甜美的玫瑰花香不复存在，像一把涂满苦痛的刀子割开每个Omega的皮肤。几个Omega的教练已经就他失控的信息素向裁判投诉，Beta们也缩在通道两边冷冷地打量着。

他走向逆光的出口，茹贝尔挂着笑容和他擦肩而过。后者的信息素挑衅般地刺探着，热尼亚狠狠瞪他一眼，可茹贝尔却仿佛已经取得胜利一般笑着走开。

这个混小子，不要以为亚古丁能指导你，你就能成为我的对手。

他捏紧了拳头，打算背水一战。

 

事情在第一个成功的4-3连跳之后急转直下，3A起跳失败，轴歪成了60度，他连1A都没做成就猛地滑到在地上。冰面冷得令他指尖发抖，恍惚间茹贝尔那挑衅的笑容和亚古丁的重合在一起，他怨恨当时投怀送抱的自己，更恨自己现在也不争气！

热尼亚猛地爬起来，继续在冰面上跳跃和舞蹈。腹部和膝盖的疼痛可以抛之脑后，但他的心乱了，压力，痛苦，对过去的怨恨还有对未来的担忧，冰面不再是他能够乘风而去的云端…… 如今，已经是失落与苦痛的澡泽。

做完结束动作，热尼亚就已经知道结果了。

他输了。第二名或者第三名只是让他面上好看，不被说输得太惨。

他甚至不敢抬头去看那些挥舞着俄罗斯国旗的人的脸，更不敢看对手们那或是幸灾乐祸的眼神。热尼亚第一次如此垂头丧气地走下冰场，以前也有发挥不好的时候，可他从没觉得这么委屈过。

这一次，他付出了那么多，独自承受了那么多痛苦和侮辱，却输得这么惨。本来就不支持他的冰协会怎样呢……这之后俄国内报纸们又会怎样说他……他脑袋懵懵的，委屈的眼泪都涌不上来。

米申教练明白他不容易，像是一个父亲一般搂着他的肩膀。热尼亚嘴唇颤抖着，想问教练接下来冰协会怎么办，可突然间小腹仿佛刀绞一般的锐痛，他疼得猛地合上眼睛，却咬紧牙关，绝不在镜头面前露出一丝一毫的弱气。

他勉强笑了笑，虽然面色惨白，眼下青黑一片，说自己身体很好实在没有什么说服力。

两周前医生决定药物流产，这也别无他法。身为一个Alpha， 除非被强行撕裂，热尼亚的身体根本不可能被打开宫颈口，更别提把一根吸管伸进去了。米申像是爸爸一样地陪着他吃药，甚至把自己家里的浴室借给他。之后他疼得蜷缩在冰凉的浴缸里，整个身子都酸冷无比，仿佛有人把一坨冰块塞进他肚子里。Alpha退化的生殖腔对药物反应强烈，他难受极了，又不好意思叫米申进来，更没脸把这件事情告诉妈妈。

他恨着那个不该提名字的人，他在这里遭罪的同时，那个人在干什么呢？

血水和血块不停地涌出，他甚至怀疑自己会因此失血而死。一整个下午过去他才在血块中发现了白绒绒的孕囊，他已经块24小时滴水未进了，实在是没有力气起身。这一切是如此的荒唐，荒唐又委屈得想哭，可他连眼泪都快流不出来了。

只怪他自己不争气，沉醉于往日的旧梦。他的竞技生涯该翻篇了，他应该属于更广阔的世界，而不是只有亚古丁这个名字。

“教练……”他擦干了眼泪，小声地喊了米申，后者仿佛守在门前许久一样，立刻就带着毛巾和热水袋冲了进来。热尼亚已经是个成年男人了，却浑身赤裸的被米申教练一把用毛巾裹住，擦干净血和秽物，他都不知道该感谢还是脸红。

之后两周他也一直在断断续续地流血，过早的上冰并且进行高强度的体育运动明显让元气大伤的身体吃不消。 生殖腔被冰场的寒气和时不时的落冰失败弄得久久不愈，暗液积蓄在腔内，甚至有些发炎。

但越是这样，热尼亚越是不肯认输。

……

“我今天的确发挥失常，而茹贝尔却表现的非常好，” 热尼亚对着记者故作轻松，甚至勉强笑了笑，“这就是竞技体育，结果决定一切。茹贝尔值得这一切。”

“叶普根尼，你今天的表现和一个月前的俄锦完全不同，能告诉我们为什么吗？”

开始了，他想，自己国家的媒体最咄咄逼人了。“我也不是很清楚，不过我膝盖的伤势需要手术，而且已经拖了半个赛季了。”

“叶普根尼！你状态不好和你交女朋友有关吗？”“叶普根尼，能不能就亚古丁退役一周年发表一下感想！”“叶普根尼……”

热尼亚懒得再多费口舌，他知道，没有金牌，他说什么都是值得攻击的把柄。采访区不远处，法国冰协的人和茹贝尔的教练聊得甚欢，庆祝着好几年来法国的第一块欧锦金牌。

呵，这块金牌里俄国人占得比重可大了呢。

更衣室里，热尼亚用了比平常多了好几倍的时间换衣服，选手们来了又走，都打量着这个新败的狮子，平日里甜美狂气的玫瑰花香全然消散，空气中弥漫着一种冷冽的苦涩，仿佛开败的玫瑰花茎上染血的刺。 

而坐在更衣室椅子上发呆的热尼亚所不曾注意到的是，他随手放在一边的考斯疼和贴身衣物上有一大片血迹。Omega们交换着眼神，诧异地看着这个Alpha暗暗护着小腹。他已经疼得晕晕乎乎了，累得连指尖都不想动。

……

坏事们一桩接一桩发生。欧锦失利后，他走到哪儿都能看到报纸和媒体孜孜不倦地讨论着【没有亚古丁，普鲁申科算什么】这个话题，甚至连八卦小报都加入进来讨论他失败的原因-----赛前和女友逛街的街拍， 俄锦之后两个人去朋友家喝醉的偷拍，甚至连那天他偷偷去医院都有被拍到。

热尼亚甚至在吃早餐看电视时，都能看到几个主持人七嘴八舌地讨论着 【普鲁申科谈恋爱导致分心】或者是【和模特女友沉迷混迹娱乐圈，普鲁申科无心训练】。其中夹杂着【亚古丁训练茹贝尔击败普鲁申科 == 亚古丁再次击败普鲁申科】【仅两个月，亚古丁同女友分手，疑似劈腿金发女郎】，甚至是【亚古丁爱好大总结：金发，长腿，蓝眼睛】之类的花边新闻。

热尼亚实在没有精力管，多余的心思只会导致失败，这条他已经在欧锦领教过了，而现在他退无可退，只有赢下世锦赛冠军才能重回王座。

尤金娜的车座上很贴心地加了靠垫来缓解他酸冷的腰部，他甜甜地笑着感谢可爱的女友开车送他。这说起来很奇怪，和尤金娜坦白的时候他觉得这个世界荒诞得跟奇幻小说一样： Alpha男友向Omega女友坦白自己怀孕了。

当时他甚至不敢抬头看尤金娜的脸，他们膝盖并膝盖，和往常一样黏黏答答地坐在一起，性格强势得像是他姐姐一样的Omega先是震惊得说不出话，然后像是一个爱怜的大姐姐一样捏了捏他的鼻子，责问他为什么劈腿。

哎？

热尼亚完全没想过被问这个问题，可怜巴巴地大睁着眼睛。“其实……我……” 他撒娇般地倒在尤金娜的腿上。

之后尤金娜仿佛完全不介意，“我的热尼亚怎么被这么多人喜欢呢？连Alpha都喜欢你。”说着，她送上几个甜甜的亲吻，把这一周来被各方压力还有药物流产折磨的神经紧绷的热尼亚亲的七晕八素。“或说回来，我还没怀孕呢，倒是热尼亚先怀了宝宝~”

女人软软热热的手抚摸着他的小腹，又慢慢地在他后腰画着圈，溜进两团软肉之间的缝隙。“Zhen，是这里吗？”

“什……什么？”

“别的Alpha碰了这里吗？嗯？”Omega的手指爱抚着那缩成一团的穴口，“太不乖了。”

之后大概是热尼亚最奇特的一次性关系了，想起来都想笑。

回到现在，他特地下车后小跑过去替尤金娜打开车门，再甜甜地讨了个吻。Omega牵着他的手，安慰似的在他手心里直打圈，“别担心，Zhen，我会陪着你的。”

他叹了口气，这话听起来怎么都不对。可这整件事情都荒诞得可怕，他也懒得再纠结Alpha Omega的性别标签了。

两个小情人没想到的是，一旁蹲守的狗仔早就兴奋地拍了几十张照片，还没等到热尼亚做完检查，大大的新闻标题已经出炉了。

【劲爆！普鲁申科惨败原因竟是她？超模女友怀孕做检查！】


	4. 【四】

彼得堡著名的私立医院，

热尼亚四仰八叉地坐在沙发上，等待得无聊极了。本来约好时间复查的医生还在做手术，他百无聊赖地歪倒在VIP室的沙发上，拿着软绵绵的小枕头盖着肚子。

“Zhen，快醒醒！” 就在他困得眼睛都要闭上的时候，尤金娜一路小跑过来，鞋跟敲得地板咣咣响。“你快看俄罗斯一台！！”

女孩几乎撞在他身上，细细白白的手指举着一个遥控器, VIP房间内的大电视顿时亮起来——

【“我们前线记者刚刚得到消息！前日在欧锦赛上失利的普鲁申科同女友出现在彼得堡的一家私立医院！请看大图”——

“哇好亲密啊！普鲁申科看起来很有绅士风度啊，还帮女朋友看门，现在能这么做的Alpha很少了！” 特别邀请的名媛女嘉宾笑的花枝乱颤。

“哪里绅士啊，是他女朋友开的车，哪有让怀孕的Omega开车的道理？”

“不一定怀孕哦？Omega平时也需要常常去检查才比较好哎，Alpha们不注意，我们Omega要爱惜自己才行。”

“据我所知这家私立医院是整个彼得堡地区最好的妇产科，平日里即使提前一个预约都很难约上面诊。普鲁申科同他的Omega超模女友出现在这家医院，是否可以解读为我们的热尼亚要迎来一个孩子了呢？”

“未来 **亚军** 的诞生？”[笑]

“那尤金娜不还有时装秀要走吗？那么瘦的Omega真的能够怀孕？”

“我看普鲁申科选手的膝盖没有什么大问题，就是他发挥不行的一个借口罢了。比赛前两天，他还被拍到和 女友一起在布达佩斯逛街！请看这张””——  
】

热尼亚和尤金娜靠在一起，完全目瞪口呆。刚刚的瞌睡完全在惊吓中一干二净。他转过头看着尤金娜，两个年轻人四目相对，震惊尴尬中说不出一句话。

只有电视机里的声音在VIP室里面回想着。  
【“在等待前方记者发来更多消息之前，让我们来回顾一下这对AO天作之和最近的街拍！尤金娜是XXOO旗下的模特，近来也因为和普鲁申科选手的恋情而广受关注，成为了Angels内衣品牌的代言人。 就在三周前，尤金娜还给普鲁申科带来了不小的舆论风波： ”

女嘉宾指着在派对上热尼亚和尤金娜亲成一团的照片, 两个人在寒冷冬日的阳台上接吻，呼出的热气喷在对方脸上，手里还都夹着烟，  
“运动员吸烟不太好吧，普鲁申科参加这么多乌烟瘴气的派对难道是想进军娱乐圈？你们看另外这张他被那些跳舞的男孩女孩们围着的样子……”

“难怪他最近状态不行哎。娱乐圈那么多Omega们都表达过对他的喜爱。”

“啊我们的现场记者也已经来到了该医院门口，很可惜这里安保比较森严，我们的记者没有办法进去采访到普鲁申科先生和尤金娜……让我们稍作等待。”

“不过今天早上还有另一件新闻值得我们关注，我们奥运冠军亚古丁今天刚刚抵达莫斯科机场。亚古丁自去年因伤退役，他同普鲁申科选手是长期的敌人，尤其是在02年奥运击败普鲁申科得到冠军之后…… 虽然他已经离开了赛场，但我们相信他也同样关注着三天前的欧锦赛，不知道他对他对老对手发挥失常有什么感想？”  
】

尤金娜注意到他身边的Alpha情绪猛地波动着，凌冽苦涩的味道蔓延在这小小的房间里。热尼亚死死盯着电视屏幕，仿佛那上面看起来潇洒而自信的亚古丁能够喷出火来。Omega怕他怒火攻心影响本就不怎么好的身子，赶忙把遥控器抢过来，打算关掉电视。

“他都退役了，还评价什么……”

“别。”热尼亚只抬了抬手制止她，眼睛动也不动地看着电视。

【亚古丁似乎比之前张了些体重，看起来风尘仆仆却又神采奕奕。“Hello， 俄罗斯一台吗？”

“啊是的是的，很荣幸能采访到您，听说您最近成为了法国的茹贝尔的顾问是吗？”

“嗯。”

“那您对于茹贝尔在三天前的欧锦击败您的老对手普鲁申科怎么看？”

“我没什么好说的，竞技体育就是如此。我祝所有选手好运。” 亚古丁推着行李向前走着，明显不想在这个话题上多做纠缠。

“都说茹贝尔风格很想你，如果您本人去比赛的话会怎么呢？”

“我已经退役了，这个假设太过于美好了。” 亚古丁只是对镜头礼貌的笑笑，并没有对这毫无意义问题提起兴趣。

“我们台今天早上刚刚得到一个关于普鲁申科的消息，您可能会感兴趣。”

“呵，是吗？”

“今天早上普鲁申科和他女友出现在一家私人医院的妇产科，他的模特女友很可能怀孕了！”

亚古丁猛地停住，仿佛第一次真正注意到了记者的话。他转过头来，面无表情，“怀孕？”

“很可能呢，Omega怀孕几率和成活率都很大，一个小普鲁申科指日可待了~”

阿列克谢歪着头仿佛在想什么，又突然摇着头发出自嘲的笑声，“那我可要恭喜他了。”  
……  
】

热尼亚仰着头望着电视上说要恭喜他的人，内心五味陈杂。这个人知道他在恭喜什么吗？一个小普鲁申科？还是一个小亚古丁？这一且荒唐得令他想笑。可他庆幸着亚古丁不知真相，要是信了记着的说法倒也能给这尴尬丢人的往事画上句号。从前少年时那些匆匆过往的欢乐岁月，模糊得像是梦里颠倒的日夜，他们之间断裂的时光让稍稍燃起的爱火过早地熄灭了。

或许只有那么一个酒醉交心的时候，能够鼓起勇气迈出那一步。

但现在一切已经结束了。

热尼亚回头望着陪他来做检查的尤金娜，心底犯上一阵没由来的孤单和酸楚，他当时孤身一人承担压力和苦楚的时候，有的人倒是无知是福。“尤金，谢谢你陪我来。本来是我对不起你的……”说着他凑上前轻轻吻了吻女孩的鼻头。

他没点明白，但是尤金娜懂了他的意思，揉了揉金色的头毛，“话说回来，咱们该怎么办？”

 

……

 

经过媒体这么一闹腾，热尼亚连检查都没做成 （他还挺高兴自己不用再遭一次罪，选择性地忽略了这样的后果）。他觉得自己最近身体状况有所恢复，至少没有再断断续续地流出果冻一样的子宫内膜或者是血了。当然，除了冰协，米申教练，Ari还有尤金娜，他甚至连妈妈都没有告诉，准备让这个秘密永远地埋在心底。

两个年轻人准备对舆论风波冷处理，谁叫这事儿本来就是唯恐天下不乱的媒体用来拉收视率的骗人玩意儿。然而喜欢茶余饭后看笑话的大众们并不怎么买账，连孩子是男是女的赌注都已经出现了。Alpha和Omega本来就是天作之合，这种王子公主的爱情故事简直是八卦小报的最佳封面。

各个八卦杂志抓着这个冬日里难得的大新闻不放。有阴谋论宣称尤金娜是为了逼婚才怀孕，更有甚者认为这只不过是普鲁申科和尤金娜的炒作，意图拿更多的广告或者转移大家对欧锦赛失利的关注。

但真正引起米申担忧的是另一种传闻： 俄国人习惯了自家选手在无所不能地在赛场上大显神通，完全无法理解热尼亚的发挥失常。在他们看来，普鲁申科仿佛一直以来是一个跳跃机器，只需要燃油作为动力，而不是一个活生生的，会生病会痛苦的人。

有些闹事的电视台甚至以普鲁申科和亚古丁为卖点，搞出了一个现场投票【最伟大花滑运动员】, 亚古丁当仁不让拿了第一，而普鲁申科仅仅排在第五。节目组又拿出了俄国选手包揽以往几次欧锦冠军的资料，责问普鲁申科为什么失掉了这个头衔，是因为受伤？语气嘲讽尖利得像是要震碎恒温花房的玻璃。 主持人指了指普鲁申科在欧锦上摔倒的图片，又指了指热尼亚和尤金娜接吻的偷拍，质问热尼亚——难道是晚上玩的太开心，赛场上就成了软脚虾？

欧锦过去不过一周，舆论风云变幻，而普鲁申科单纯地生活在训练，回家这两点一线的生活中，对外界的讽刺中伤并不在意。欧锦的失利仿佛迎面扇了他一耳光——亚古丁退役之后他自得已无对手，俄锦赛更是尼金斯基再世。之后加上杂七杂八的烂事儿，他在欧锦前后都浮躁而忧心忡忡。

杂思是比赛的大敌。

“热尼亚，甜甜圈！你有在认真做吗？”米申教练关掉音乐，问道。“左边屁股要抬得更高才行，你这样哪里像一个甜甜圈？”

热尼亚又再做了一个，努力弯折腰部把头顶紧紧靠向冰鞋，同时绷紧腰部肌肉抬高臀部。今天已经做了两个贝尔曼和其他旋转的练习了，小腹不知为何又酸冷起来，混着针刺般的痛感。他突然停下动作，“教练，今天实在不太行……”

“肚子又痛了？” 米申立刻紧张地围过来。那一天下午，他着急地等在浴室门外恨不得立刻冲进去，又怕这样会伤了Alpha的自尊心。过了快五个小时，他才听到一声微弱的 “教练”。米申大概永远也不会忘记那个下午，浴缸里满是鲜血和血块，而他的爱徒苍白得像一片雪花，嘴唇也没了血色，双眼仿佛含泪一般亮晶晶的。热尼亚慢慢坐起来，几乎听不见呼吸声，从血块中拿出那个白绒绒的孕囊。

之后几日米申从没见过热尼亚这么虚弱过。他元气大伤，整个人虚脱又畏寒。由于是Alpha，热尼亚的孕酮低到可怕，生殖腔发育的不完全，而生殖口更是很难被打开。这些退化的器官难以承受流产药物引起的强烈宫缩，直到欧锦赛热尼亚都在断断续续地流血，或者是其他脱落的组织。

“啊，我不知道是腹股沟，还是那个。。 最近几日医生时间表排的满，我还没去检查。”

“你有好好吃促排和消炎药吗？”

“有的啦。你别担心了。” 话虽这么说，热尼亚自己也担心发炎。事前他就被告知，由于他的生殖口在正常情况下是闭合的，很可能导致恶露积累。 

米申担忧地拍了拍热尼亚的白白的小脸，明白他此事孤立无援，实在是不容易。突然间，他余光发现热尼亚灰色的运动裤上有一滩血迹，“热尼亚！”


	5. 【五】

“你不是和我说欧锦之前就没有再流过血了吗？”米申又生气又心疼。教练明白他一心想着在世锦赛上复仇，“你这么和我说谎有半点意义吗？”

 

热尼亚被米申推进副驾驶座位，瘪着嘴，“其实也就几次……”

 

“几次？” 米申砰地关上了车门，还没系好安全带，就一脚油门夺路而出。

 

“欧锦之前是没什么了啊，也就是欧锦之后，额，又稍微有一点点，嗯，断断续续地开始了，有时候是黑的，有时候红的。”

 

米申教练觉得自己仿佛养了个不省心的宝贝闺女，再喜怒不行于色的严厉父亲也会抓狂，“热尼亚，我刚刚紧急约了位医生，现在我们就去做检查。我知道Alpha做这个检查可能会很痛，但你这么拖着迟早会成大病！”

 

“……医生说之后两三周流血很正常……”

 

“哪里正常了？！” 米申第一次对爱徒发这么大脾气，之前热尼亚从没被不苟言笑的米申这么大吼过，本想反驳的话全部扑在嘴边，一个字儿也说不出来了。“我活这么大岁数了，你以为我什么都不知道？Omega都得修养好几天，如果不是因为欧锦，我肯定让你乖乖卧床休息，上冰跳跃什么的一个都不许做！”

 

“哦。”

 

车内突然沉默安静得只听得见引擎声，圣彼得堡的夜景在车窗外飞驰而过，下午四点，却快要入夜了。涅瓦河仿佛无尽的冰面上点缀着几只海鸥，只剩下苍茫欲雪天的淡阳远远地浮在天边。那个最大的秘密已经顶在喉头，如同涅瓦河冰层下的激流，只等待着春日暖阳试探性地一敲。

 

热尼亚只是小声说了句废话，“可要是我不练习，世锦赛怎么办……您知道现在别人怎么说我。”

 

……

 

“这个情况必须要清宫了。我需要和几位专家探讨怎么给……呃，怎么给Alpha做清宫。”医生是国家队医生介绍的专家，现在也无奈地直摇头，“首先，我不知道他一个Alpha是怎么怀孕的。如果真的是因为另个一个Alpha成结，当时生殖腔就很可能被撕裂了。至少我听说过的同性爱中，还没有Alpha们会疯狂到这个程度。我建议您查查这其中……是不是有什么，嗯，不合法的地方。”

 

米申紧紧皱着眉头，接过病历，点点头。

 

“第二，Omega在小产之后是需要好好休息一阵子的，Alpha的话伤害只会更大，他在药物流产之后没怎么得到休息吧，保暖之类的也没做好。导致宫腔内的瘀血和内膜没排出去，这是需要清宫的原因之一。”

 

“那为什么现在还有血呢？”米申实在担忧。

 

“黑血是生殖腔内部已经死亡的组织，这是正常脱落您不用担心。至于红血嘛，剧烈运动、摔跤或者是撕扯那部分肌肉的动作都可能撕裂伤口。” 医生也很无奈。

 

“第三嘛，他是Alpha，刚才做阴超的时候生殖口就很难被打开，疼痛感也很明显，这也是我不懂另一个Alpha为什么能在这里成结……” 医生挠挠头，“总之，就算是全身麻醉，给他做清宫手术也会很麻烦，我们需要打开生殖口到相当一个直径，把刮勺和吸宫仪器进入到生殖腔内部。如果他不能放松的话，撕裂是不可避免的。” 

 

米申回头望向检查室的门，热尼亚几乎是一步一步挪出来，像是死掉一般猛地歪躺在沙发上，软软地问道，“医生怎么说？”

 

他歪着脑袋，尖尖的下巴颏枕在手臂上。医院惨白的灯光下他的金发也仿佛褪色了，只有一双湛蓝的眼睛望着米申，无辜得让后者一句责骂的话也说不出。米申叹了口气，“你可能需要一个小手术，非常小，四五天就能恢复的那种。”

 

说罢，米申轻轻拍了拍爱徒的后腰。米申是个Beta，妻子也是，和Omega和Alpha那种浓稠又胶着如岩浆般地情感不同，Beta大多冷静而理智——情爱的潮涌不过是一时的虚幻罢了，无论是再猛烈的情感，潮退之后的滩涂不过是满地的死贝。Alpha如亚古丁，喜怒无常又在某些事情是持之以恒，个性冷硬好斗又多愁善感，矛盾得像是磁极的两端，或许也正是因为如此，一副人类的身躯才能爆发出这如同千军万马奔腾而过的气势。

 

但他的热尼亚是特别的。

 

甘美如同午后盛放的玫瑰花园，纯净得又像是淡阳下的冰晶，毫不费力地折射出各种光彩。但热尼亚并不是静止的美，他是那么鲜活，如同封冻的河流，层层叠叠霜花点缀之下，埋藏着涌动的激流。

 

可这样的纯净竟然被不知道哪里来的野种玷污了。

 

“那个Alpha是谁？”

 

“……嗯，什么？”

 

“那个让你怀孕的Alpha。”

 

“……我不是很想谈论这个，教练。”

 

“他强迫你了？”

 

热尼亚猛地坐起来，顾不上难受，急忙还嘴。“没有！您在说什么啊，我是自愿的，当时我很清楚我在做什么。……”说着他突然安静下来，仿佛第一次在人前说出暗下的决心，“那已经是过去式了，我现在只想一切向前看。”

 

他想，是时候了结了——不再仅仅因为听到那个名字而心神不宁，不再对那些爱欲情热里的盲点视而不见，不再为那个人甩开他头也不回离开竞技场而愤愤不平——这本名为热尼亚的书该翻页了。

 

他又觉得那个人装作毫不关心的样子十分可笑，仿佛这样就可以衬托的热尼亚有多介意输给他似的。不，热尼亚是为了滑冰而去赢，那个人不过是为了击败他而去滑冰。在一段暗潮涌动好几年的感情里，总是其中一个人超脱，另一个去捡，往往复复，不得安宁。

 

是时候挣脱枷锁了。

 

……

 

亚古丁心不在焉地回着邮件，之前他在美国玩得有点疯，一个女孩甚至追着他去了法国想再续前缘，结果到了法国又迷上了懵懵懂懂的茹贝尔。。虽然折腾的乱七八糟的，可好歹给无趣的训练生活添了点笑料。

 

【“O MY GOD! 看看尤金娜这火爆身材，这么晚她准备去哪里？让我们来问问她！ 嘿， 尤金娜babe， 看这儿， 我们是莫斯科记者报……】

 

平时亚古丁只是无聊开着电视当做工作的BGM，无意间听到尤金娜的名字，才看了眼电视屏幕。对于二月的圣彼得堡来说，尤金娜的确穿着清凉，复古上世纪二十年代的流苏长裙外裹着皮毛大衣，走动间流苏摇曳隐隐露出细细的脚踝，的确是个漂亮的Omega。冷淡的美人朝着镜头微微一笑，并不准备作答。

 

她看起来不像是怀孕了啊。亚古丁暗骂自己好奇心过度，但又按捺不住。

 

【“尤金娜，你今晚打算去普鲁申科选手那边吗？你怀孕了吗？ 孩子几时出生？普鲁申科怎么不来接你？” 这记者喋喋不休甩了好几个问题，廖莎暗暗翻了个白眼，尤金娜这穿着一看就是要去玩的。

 

超模没有停下脚步，“我并没有怀孕。今天热尼亚还在训练，没什么时间陪我啦。” 尤金娜这话一出，本来还为没有怀孕而失望的记者们立马变成了闻到肉味的豺狗。

 

“您是说他这个Alpha当的不合格吗？普鲁申科最近信息素变化很大是因为标记了你吗，但尤金娜你的信息素没有变化，难道他除了你之外还有别人？这和他欧锦赛发挥失常有关系吗？”】

 

廖莎也听说了信息素变化这件事情，他脑海里隐隐有个答案，但他跟不不想去细想。为了显示自己完全不在乎普鲁申科，他甚至没有去问信息素变成了什么样，只是听说那香气现在变得极为迷人，连参观普鲁申科训练的记者都被迷晕了，在报道上替热尼亚说了满满一张纸的好话。

 

那片盛放在午后艳阳下的玫瑰花能变成什么样呢？如此绚烂而动人的香气已经是极限了吧。 电视里记者还在对着尤金娜远去的背影啰啰嗦嗦，可廖莎脑中却不可抑制地浮现了那日的神情——热尼亚向来漠然的神情一步步软化，又因为情欲难忍而扭曲，那如同威尼斯出产的玻璃珠般的双眼望着他，长睫毛湿漉漉的，让他一下子止也止不住地成结，连精魂都要全部射出去。

 

那蓝眼睛里的泪水蓄成了一滩湖泊，颤抖中将落未落。

 

廖莎猛地打了个哆嗦，天哪他在想什么！当天晚上两个人都倦极了，昏昏欲睡之下什么也没有多想，第二天廖莎醒来发现枕边已经凉了，又庆幸又后悔——庆幸普鲁申科离开了，这样绝对能避免一场史诗级别的尴尬对话，但廖莎又有一点点，就一点点，后悔。他也不知道在后悔什么。

 

他很快就为这不知从何而来的情绪感到厌烦，他给自己定下了避免和普鲁申科交集的策略，可很快又感觉空落落的，好像那日自己不堪一艹，一场不值一提的一夜情把他心底最深的秘密都给一股脑儿射了出来。

 

廖莎又陆陆续续在酒吧里，在冰场上认识了几个漂亮的金发Omega，金发，长腿，会调情又不至于太久经情场，完美满足他的炮友条件，可他甚至有些忍受不了那些清甜得如同剥壳荔枝一般的香氛。好不容易有一个闻着清冽一点的，即使床上再开心，他也完全没有成结的欲望。

 

他以为自己是采花太多被花蜜熏晕了鼻子，于是乎在浪漫的法国又约了一个Beta，面容秀丽又带着生涩，因为得到一个如此夺目的Alpha的青睐而骄傲不已。女Beta金发蓝眼，下巴颏儿扬得高高的，那倔强的神情颇为眼熟。之前他只偏爱懂得韵味的Omega，Beta于他倒是新鲜了一阵，可对于一个追求肉欲和刺激的Alpha来说，一朵鲜花没有香气，无论她有多千娇百媚，也不会吸引蜂蝶光顾。

 

他又时常回想起他和他最大的敌人在赛场上的光景，不是比赛的身姿，而仅仅是那种——一方获胜，另一方恨得牙痒痒的场景。就好像他们之间这段奇怪的感情一样，有一方挣脱的，另一方就会捡起。廖莎向来自以为是洒脱的一方，退役之后他在别的领域也如鱼得水，倒显得热尼亚被花样滑冰框住了。退役演出之后那晚，热尼亚主动找他喝酒，廖莎心里还暗笑：米申养的乖巧dull boy 还有这一天。

 

然而直到他真的亲吻那绸缎般的金发，廖莎才意识到自己之前有多厌憎这个人，自己就有多爱他。爱他爱到不可或缺，可又唯恐这份情感会伤了自尊，故而摆出一副满不在乎的样子，可越是提起这个名字，字里行间都是不舍。

 

他们之间如同剪不断理还乱的绳结，就算是被命运玩弄下一刀斩断，只需要再打个结就又可以互相牵绊。可是那一晚的情事，于他仿佛揭示了什么，又仿佛终结了什么。

 

【“啊观众们，我们刚刚得到一个新消息！就在下午，米申陪同普鲁申科选手紧急从幼比莱尼宫出发去了医院！让我们联系一下前线记者——”】

 

医院？紧急？  
廖莎停下打字，紧张起来。

 

【“你好主持人，我们现在在圣彼得堡最著名的一家妇科医院——”

 

记者还没说完话，嘉宾和主持人就讶异地插嘴道，“妇科医院，他是去看怎么才能拴住他爱玩的Omega吗？尤金娜打扮那么漂亮去派对玩儿，普鲁申科可没空陪她。”

 

记者也咧嘴笑了笑，对这嘲弄满不在乎。他兴奋得l脸通红，止不住手舞足蹈地像个上了发条的人偶，“我刚刚联系了我们在医院的知情人士，得到一个大新闻！你们绝对想不到，我听到之后都绝对人生观都颠覆了！”

 

“别卖关子了快说！”

 

“怀孕的不是尤金娜，而是普鲁申科！而且他不久前刚做了流产！！”】

 

廖莎如遭空袭，一瞬间冰水灌顶般清醒。


	6. 【六】

亚古丁直到走出机场都浑浑噩噩。脑袋里仿佛有千千万万个思绪缠成一团乱麻，而他晕晕乎乎连一个线头都捉不着。

那个人怀孕了。

廖莎在洗手间里猛地把水花扑在脸上，他看着镜子中仿佛丢了魂的自己，买了一张最快的机票就飞来了圣彼得堡，只带了最必须的东西，连酒店都没有定。

我来干嘛。

他慌乱得指尖都发麻。我来干嘛，来说什么，来做什么？来说出真相的话，对谁说呢，又说什么呢？死老头子会怎么办，媒体会怎么说，那个人又会怎么看我？

——“喂，你听说了吗？我刚才看新闻说普鲁申科怀孕还去做流产？有没有搞错。” 廖莎身边洗手的两个男人闲谈着，语气嘲弄又不可置信。他们闻起来像是Beta，可男Beta离怀孕二字远的如同冥王星之于地球，生理教课书里白纸黑字写着只有Omega和女Beta才能孕育生命，一个男Alpha怀孕简直是天方夜谭。

——“你逗我吧。普鲁申科是个Alpha，这小道消息你也信？”

——“俄罗斯一台说！”另一个Beta明显立刻拔高声调反驳，“这总不可能骗人吧！电视台说昨晚他去医院做妇科检查被拍到了！妇科哎，然后记者就说是他之前怀孕了还做了流产。”

——“可，可是Alpha怎么怀孕？他被人干了？还干怀孕了？哈哈！”

碰！！！  
说话的那个Beta被猛地砸到镜子上，瞬间鼻梁折断，血水流了满脸。他身边的另一个Beta惊得呆立当场，突然也被一只大手扣住脑袋，和那个哀嚎不已的Beta撞成一团。廖莎还不解气，又狠狠朝着两人裆下猛踢几脚。

阿列克谢压低了帽子，很快溜出了卫生间。机场里的电视屏幕播放着俄罗斯一台，主持人和嘉宾都挂着讽刺嘲弄的笑，嘴巴张张合合，在圣彼得堡机场长长的航站楼里无尽地延伸着。生活突然像是什么劣质荒诞小说，主人公费劲心力在梦里自杀，念着梦境虚幻体验一把也无妨，结果一觉醒来，自己真的死了。

如果实在几年前，他听到【普鲁申科怀孕】这种新闻，大概会暗笑那个人自毁前途。他直到最近才惊觉，这些年轻时丑陋的嫉妒和冷酷如同一道不停流血的创口横亘在两个人之间。嫉妒，妄想，还有恣意生长的自大让他自比铁面人，而热尼亚不过是看似妖娆但在王权下可有可无的卡门。

现在看来，自己不过是堂·何塞罢了。如果没有卡门的存在，堂·何塞或许顺风顺水，万事皆如他意。而卡门像是一部燠热又沍寒的启示录，输了——便如冰水灌顶般清醒，赢了——就如同冲破冰面重获呼吸一样，带来窒息般令人眩晕的快感，给他缱绻的生活点缀上末日般的诗意。

在他最狂放的性幻想里，廖莎描绘着那个人脸上因为自己，泪水如急雨般滚落而下，他想象着那个高傲又故作姿态的人是怎样在自己怀里痛哭流涕 —— 只有自己能看到这样的热尼亚，而不是冰面的普鲁申科。在嫉妒和性欲勃发之际，廖莎也萌生出抚慰的爱意，可他也知道，若是真的上前安慰，一定会被一把推开，更别提温柔的拭泪了。

【“我昨天听到这个消息真是大吃一惊，”女主持的笑声像是能震塌花房的玻璃，“大家都不信，所以台里的记者特别打电话给俄冰协，可那边的人显示沉默，后来又是打马虎眼，一副东窗事发不想负责解释的样子，然后又把咱们的记者转给了米申，可米申又不接电话。”

明明是晨间新闻，嘉宾们却惬意得像是晚间娱乐节目一般，“普鲁申科自己怎么不站出来回答？前几个有人采访问他女朋友的事情，他不还说这是私事吗？怎么现在这个私事就要俄冰协来回答啦？”

“等等，”一个嘉宾仿佛被绕晕一般双手投降，“谁来给我解释一下他一个Alpha为什么会怀孕？”

女主持仿佛这才找回她的专业素养，连忙拿起一副文件，“为了进一步确认这个传闻，我们台的记者特地联系了一位医生，”她清了清喉咙，意图引起大家的关注，“Alpha，和Omega一样有着两套生殖系统，也就是说Alpha也有生殖道和生殖腔，只是退化了而已。 而Alpha之间退后程度不一样，如果一个Alpha和另一个Alpha同性爱，而且……”

女主持伸着红指甲，扣了扣桌子，“另一个Alpha在生殖道成结，理论上Alpha也是有可能怀孕的！”

这仿佛在冰面上砸下巨石，整个演播室立刻喧闹一片，观众们嘉宾们都交头接耳，又诡异地笑着仿佛知道了天大的丑闻。女主持显然为自己博得所有人关注而洋洋得意，“我们这是个晨间节目啊，大家注意点啊。”

这显然是在煽风点火，一位Alpha嘉宾笑的猥琐极了，还刻意点点头故作深沉，“懂的人自然懂啦！”

“他一个Alpha做这种事情不觉得丢脸？”

“人家可能就好这口啦！我看他滑冰的风格一直又软又媚。 ”

“那他怀孕多久啦？不会带着崽去比赛了吧，运动员可以这样做？这不是浪费名额嘛。”

“哇塞，这么大的事情俄冰协一直知情吗？不会是被普鲁申科骗了吧。他作为一个运动员怎么管理身体的？”

……  
】

这个爆炸性新闻很快席卷了整个俄罗斯，那些大电视台都急吼吼地推出特别关注节目，甚至滚动报道，可没一个人去验证这件事情是否属实——一个最早由八卦小报爆出来博人眼球的新闻，竟然立刻被各大电视台引用，争着抢着在普鲁申科这块肉上分一杯羹，仿佛自从他拿了欧锦第二，就成了千人踩万人骂的垫脚石，不拿来黑一下就有失公允。

廖莎祈祷着热尼亚别看电视，那个人和自己一样，要是热血上头指不定说出什么话做出什么事情。可廖莎翻了半天通讯录才想起来自己没有热尼亚的电话，倒是有米申。他心里不是滋味，即害怕又不甘，实在不想和老头子联系。

“喂小伙子，你看新闻了吗？”

廖莎猛地回神，出租车司机抽着烟，漫不经心地问道，“就那个叶普根尼·普鲁申科怀孕的事情？”

他没认出我吗？廖莎压低了帽子，不敢多谈，“是吗？”

“热尼亚可是我们圣彼得堡人，昨天那个操蛋的小报一出，那记者回家就被揍了一顿！哈哈。”

“嗯……”

司机好像被这件事情刺激地不轻，即使廖莎只发出单音节作答依然喋喋不休起来，“哎呀，可今天早上新闻一出咱也不知道咋回事儿了。俄罗斯一台都播了，冰协还不发话，主持人还说的有板有眼的， 请了个医生证明Alpha能怀孕……”

“大概可以吧。”

“就算这个事情是真的，那谁会是那个让他怀孕的Alpha啊？”

廖莎坐立不安起来，幸亏司机大叔并不在乎他的反应，只是一味继续说，“你看热尼亚他女友那么漂亮，为什么会和Alpha在一起？连我们圣彼得堡人都没有听说过他有什么Alpha男友或者女友。”

廖莎暗暗翻了个白眼，之前他从没觉得圣彼得堡人有这么八卦。

“那些莫斯科电视台抹黑他的节目我一个也不信，呵，莫斯科人。” 司机一边说一边朝前面的车按喇叭，“先生您真不巧要去的那片地方，正好是热尼亚昨天被报道的医院，现在堵得寸步难行，媒体一个劲儿往里面钻，听说医院都报警了。”

“没事。”

“话说回来，就算怀孕是真的，我和我老婆都会继续支持热尼亚的。你想想看，要是真的怀孕了，还去比了那么多场比赛，这得多难受啊，而且他似乎还赶在欧锦赛前去流产了……”

“！” 廖莎控制不住地一抖，天哪，他一晚上浑浑噩噩的，仿佛大脑沟壑里面都写满了 怀孕 两个字，可从没想到过……11月到现在2月中旬，四个多月了，……不对不对，11月到欧锦之前？ 三个月，流产？ Alpha 怎么流产？

那司机瞥了阿列克谢一眼，“是吧，我知道的时候也抖的和你一样。Alpha他怎么流产啊？跟Omega那伸钳子进去掏一掏那样？ 想想就太恶心太痛苦了吧。我也不信，然后连咱们圣彼得堡的媒体都这么说，还列了一个大致的时间表什么的。”

“那……那他……这次进医院是去干什么？”

“不知道呀！我问了几个Omega，不过她们也说做完流产之后一段时间要去检查。欧锦他表现不好，但不也是银牌嘛，咱们国家报纸里骂他的那个样子就跟他拿了最后一名一样。 

现在看来，热尼亚流产之后估计也没怎么休息就去比赛了，要是换成别的运动员，估计莫斯科那些媒体能腾出一整个头版夸，哼，莫斯科。我太太今天还和我说热尼亚可怜，Omega流产都要修养好一阵子。”

廖莎坐立难安。要是这个司机大叔知道罪魁祸首就在边上，他估计会被直接扔下涅瓦河喂海鸥。

车子还涅瓦桥上就堵得死死的，半天都不见得动弹，司机大叔无聊得打开电台，可天不随廖莎的愿， 连圣彼得堡本地的电台也在关注这个事情的发展。

【“……全俄罗斯的人民都在等待着普鲁申科的回应。但很可惜，迄今为止，我们的热尼亚一直没有发声，他的教练团队和冰协也一直就这个问题保持沉默。我们刚刚收到一位内部知情人的电话，表示愿意谈一谈，现在让我们连线一下这位知情人士。”

——“您好，您不方便透露姓名是吗？”

——一个用过变声器的奇怪声音传来，“我不方便。但我可以同你说，热尼亚·普鲁申科怀孕的事情确有其事，他在一月份就发现这个事情了，然后通知了冰协，但是冰协的人给他安排了流产，而且步步紧逼让他确保自己能够参赛。”

——“您的意思是，是冰协知道热尼亚的情况，但是要是强迫他去了？”

——“热尼亚同意的，我所知道的是，热尼亚大概在离欧锦赛两个星期的时候做了流产。”

——主持人打断他/她，“是什么流产？当时月份？”

——“药物。他是Alpha没法做人工流产，他做不了。所以之后一直到欧锦赛他都在流血。”

——“天哪，流血？”

——“对，流血。有人说是正常药物反应，但他流血太长时间了，欧锦的时候他摔了两次，当时他换下来的考斯疼和内衣上就有一大片血。”

——“冰协不让说出去吗？没有给他安排后续治疗？”

——“热尼亚让冰协保密，当然冰协除了拿牌子也不想处理这个事情，这就是现在为什么冰协不发话的原因了。热尼亚要是有了麻烦，他们就置身事外。”

——“但这不是热尼亚的私事吗，冰协为什么要管。”

——“大家也看到国内的舆论了。冰协不出来撑腰，热尼亚根本孤立无援。请大家记住热尼亚在欧锦拿的是银牌，不是倒数第二。我们国内目前除了热尼亚，没有那个选手是百分之三百能站到世锦赛领奖台上的。”  
】

孤立无援吗？  
廖莎又看了看米申的号码，可热尼亚自从知道怀孕之后这么久，却没有联系自己 —— 这是什么意思？如果没被媒体挖出来，他永远也不会知道自己和热尼亚可能有过一个孩子？廖莎完全忘记了自己又是怎么在加拿大站之后， 连任何提到热尼亚的新闻都不看，甚至希望自己未来的生命里永远不会出现普鲁申科这个名字。

廖莎，和热尼亚，曾经孕育过一个孩子？  
这个想法让他眩晕得仿佛踩在棉花里面，那些年轻时对热尼亚或旖旎或暴力的幻想又一 一袭来，在廖莎泪水迷蒙的双眼中碎成一个小小的人形。

一个孩子。他和热尼亚的孩子。

如果是女孩，或许可以叫Eliza, 姓什么呢？ Yagudina还是Plushenko？小小的女孩子会是金发吗， 要是像热尼亚一样金发的女娃娃一定很可爱。  
男孩子也可以……

【  
——“……好的，观众们也想知道热尼亚现在怎么样了？欧锦过去一周多了，他为什么昨天还去医院？您方便透露一下他去医院做什么吗？”

——“我不知道他昨天去到底是做什么，但大概是检查吧。我直说了，热尼亚自从流产之后身体就不好，他是个Alpha，这种违背AO常理的事情对身体负担很大，加上他没有休息几天就上冰训练准备欧锦赛，他的身体状况并不好，完全就是硬撑。”

——知情人继续说道，“还有就是国家队队医也没有过问流产之后的事项，让他自生自灭，所以一直拖到昨天他才去医院检查。”

——“谢谢您的回答，最后一个问题，我想全部关心热尼亚的听众都很好奇这个问题：您知道那个让他怀孕的Alpha是谁吗？”

——“只有热尼亚自己知道了。他没对任何一个人说过。”

——“您能否提供更多的信息呢？比如这个Alpha是一夜之缘吗？大致什么时候呢？”

——“只有热尼亚知道。我所了解的只是这大概发生在10月底或者11月初，更早更晚的话热尼亚没法用药物流产。而且从那之后热尼亚的信息素发生了很大变化，”

——主持人又打断道，“报纸都说变化很大，但从来没有人具体形容过？以前据说是玫瑰花，现在是什么？”

——“信息素味道算是花滑圈的秘辛，热尼亚现在的味道很难形容，我只能说玫瑰不再新鲜，非常苦涩。”

……】

车子缓缓地移动着，医院的大楼远远地浮现在城市的边缘。阴寒欲雪天的淡阳不能带来一丝温暖，廖莎提前下了车，在这座他熟悉得不能再熟悉的城市里缓慢地探索着。街道上一对儿小情侣手牵着手腻腻歪歪，被标记的Omega满足而缱绻，手塞在Alpha的口袋里，那个女Alpha注意到廖莎观察男友的目光，立刻尖锐起来，信息素敌意满满。

他和热尼亚可不可以这样呢？  
在莫斯科的街道上牵着Eliza，他们两个生命的延续，一起去红场滑冰？

可那不过是幻想罢了，Eliza早就已经随着热尼亚的苦痛与绝望中化成了血水，如同被烈风吹散的蒲公英一般消散得一干二净，从没有在这个世界上留下半点痕迹。

从前是一条没有回程的长路，已经逝去的春天不可追回。涅瓦河刮来的寒风吹落了廖莎的氤氲已久的泪珠，他拿出电话，打给了天天念叨着要他来电话的T太，

——“哎呀！是廖莎！” 对面女人一下子欣喜不已。

——“我想有一件事情，需要您帮忙。对，是关于我的，您别紧张。我让一个对我来说很重要的人怀孕了。”

——“结婚？” T太几乎立刻反应过来，欣喜自己的廖莎要长大了。

——“啊，不是。”

——“……怎么了？” 这下连T太也察觉出廖莎的不对劲了，又像一只宠爱孩子的鸡妈妈一眼担忧得不得了。

——“我想您也听说了，热尼亚·普鲁申科怀孕的新闻，那个Alpha是我。”


End file.
